fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare on Wilson Way
| Prev = Ticket to Rod | Next = Better Off Ed}} Nightmare on Wilson Way is the 62nd episode and serves as the Halloween special themed episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode premiered in 3-D on October 12, 2007 at 7:30 PM EDT/PDT and had its' first 2-D airing October 20 of that same year at 5:30 PM EDT/PDT. Plot Mac is tied to Bloo's bed by Bloo because of his problems with sugar rushes, and Bloo says that he will pull the ultimate Halloween prank: a can of peanut brittle with a snake inside, which was done year after year (although this prank seems childish, it has been proven that it can do a lot of damage). Meanwhile, the imaginary friends, led by house caretaker Frankie, dressed as Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, are ready to go trick or treating, except for Coco (dressed as a chicken) and Wilt, who will be handing out treats for the kids, including a breakaway arm as a trick to scare some of them; Eduardo, who's scared of everything and Mr. Herriman, who is in charge of the house. After failing and trying with just about everyone, Mr. H. falls prey for the trick that Bloo had done, and drops dead, due to a heart attack. Bloo has to think quickly on what to do, and decides to bury the seven-foot tall rabbit in the back. Suddenly, he becomes a zombie after that. Meanwhile, Madame Foster returns through the back entry to get her witch wig, and she falls under Mr. Herriman's spell, scaring Bloo. Then, one by one, Wilt, Eduardo and Frankie - as well as the other imaginary friends - become the undead. Bloo, Eduardo, and Coco rush upstairs and Coco falls and the undead make her a zombie. Bloo and Eduardo are the only ones left but Madame Foster fools Eduardo turning him into a zombie. Bloo rushes to the bedroom where Mac is tied up. Mac and Bloo get scared and Bloo flies out the window and returns with two trick-or-treaters. Bloo then tells them about the zombies and they get scared. Bloo piles candy into his hands and feeds it to Mac, bursting out of the room and through the door. Bloo feeds chocolate to Mac making him have a sugar rush. Mac attacks the zombies until he is blasting himself out the door, and then just as Bloo is about to become one of the living dead, Mr. Herriman says that it was all a trick to get their paybacks on Bloo's prank. Bloo congratulates Mr. Herriman and says he thought he was in real trouble. Frankie then tells Bloo that he is, because he unleashed a monster worse than a zombie: a nearly-naked just wearing underwear only Mac on a sugar rush. In the closing credits, we see the almost naked Mac waking up the morning after and seeing a hand, and Wilt recovers it, leading to Mac fainting. Continuity *Mac's reaction when consuming sugar was earlier shown in Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree and Affair Weather Friends, and is later shown again in Race for Your Life, Mac and Bloo! However, in Affair Weather Friends, it was more of an angered, somewhat drunken reaction, and in Race for Your Life, Mac & Bloo!, he is completely aware of what is going on. *A flashback shows Wilt in his werewolf appearance. This was first seen in the movie T-Rexatron Alienwolf III, A Prequel In Time: The Unrelenting in "One False Movie" and was later seen again on a tabloid magazine in "Cheese a Go-Go." *When Bloo is searching the closet for weapons to fight the "zombies", he throws a pair of Funny Bunny slippers from "World Wide Wabbit." Trivia *The title is a reference to the franchise of slasher movies titled A Nightmare on Elm Street. *The first three trick-or-treaters are dressed as The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, and The Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. *In flashbacks to a previous Halloween, Frankie is wearing a Tank Girl costume, Madame Foster is wearing a Yoda costume, Wilt is a werewolf which was previously seen in One False Movie and Cheese A Go-Go and Bloo is dressed as the Powerpuff Girls antagonist, Mojo Jojo. *Several of the imaginary friends are dressed as members of the Village People (biker, cowboy, pirate, police officer, and American Indian chief). Upon seeing them, Madame Foster sings "Why, aren't you cute?" to the tune of Y.M.C.A. *Mabel Licorice is dressed as Batman, Snootz is The Cheshire Cat, and Pinecone Cola is seen wearing a Huckleberry Hound costume. *Frankie is dressed as Blossom from the other Craig McCraken Cartoon Network creation The Powerpuff Girls. In one scene, One-Eye Cy walks over to her and asks "Frankie, have you seen my bow?" When seeing her wearing Blossom's bow, One-Eye Cy (Bloppy Pants In Captions) angrily walks away, muttering "I knew I should have picked Bubbles." In a later scene, he is seen zombified, but dressed as Bubbles. *Rodney Squiddlebeak can be seen dressed as a Colonial Warrior/Viper Pilot from the 1978 show, Battlestar Galactica. *Chief Hoseynose is dressed up as Mr. Peanut without the monocle and top hat, and Fluffer Nutter as The Wicked Queen from Snow White. *Jackie Khones wears a costume inspired by the outrageous fashion of pimps in blaxploitation films like The Mack (1974) or Willie Dynamite (1974). Jackie obviously has a soft spot for blaxploitation as seen in Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook, where he is seen in a scene referencing the iconic theme song from Shaft (1971). *In one part of the episode, Bloo is dragging Mr. Herriman around the house (and trying to speak like him) to make him appear "alive" to the others. He begins spouting off a rant of "British" things, among them he says, "Bob's your uncle", which is probably a reference to the Happy Mondays song of the same name, but is British slang for "there you have it." *Mac doesn't wear his backpack in this episode. *When Mac attacks Eduardo in the end and uses him to break the door, he throws Eduardo out of the house before running. Yet in the scene shortly afterwards where everyone is inside, battered, Eduardo is sitting inside among the others. He's not seen going inside. *Mr. Herriman's gloves are seen ruined during the "Zombie Apocalypse", and at the end, his gloves suddenly looks like new again. It could be that Mr. Herriman changed them, but in one shot, they're seen from going from being ruined to being good as new. Then again, it could be an error the creators made. *Despite Frankie and Herriman's chastising Bloo for giving Mac sugar, and stating he is in trouble for doing so, Bloo would have a strong case for being justified. The group's actions in the last stage of the prank would reasonably place Bloo and Mac "in fear of imminent body harm or death," which is actually a crime (assault). No injury is required for assault, and merely being a "trick" isn't actually a legal defense, as many pranksters have found out the hard way. While using a strange and intentionally silly method, Bloo would have been acting in self-defense and defense of another (Mac). Indeed, Bloo acts quite selflessly to save Mac even though he could have escaped and left him behind. Mac would similarly be justified in his use of physical force to escape, though he'd still probably face some consequences for any harm he causes once out on the streets, depending how the authorities feel about his alleged condition involving sugar. Gallery Title_Bg.jpg|The poster for Nightmare on Wilson Way. 510-0099.jpg APM Music Identification *Super Shaker - "Zombie Fighters." Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Episodes where Mac has a sugar rush